Tortured Souls
by BadgerQueen65
Summary: Manipulative!Dumbledore. Drarry. Abused!Harry, Abused!Draco. In one of Harry's Occlumency classes with Professor Snape, Draco is invited to sit in and help. Something goes wrong, forcing the boys to bond and know each other in a way that they've never known anyone else before. Snape decides to save them from their abuse and the three run away. Adopted by CrimsonShadow650
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter one:**

Harry was not having a good day, in fact, it was very close to being the worst day of his life.

Though it was a Saturday and he didn't have to worry about classes, everything else needed to be worried about. He'd slept in too late and missed breakfast, and then Umbridge had seen him walking the halls by himself and claimed he was up to no good, giving him a detention during lunch. It was a good thing Harry was used to starving for days, otherwise he would have been hurting. After writing "I must not wander." repeatedly, only for the words to appear carved across the left side of his collar bone, he had gotten a message from Dumbledore stating that he was to attend an Occlumency class that night after dinner.

With only an hour before the last meal of the day, Harry had yet to see his two best friends anywhere. That is until be began to make his way out to the grounds. Turning a corner, he found Ron and a few other Gryffindors beating up a second year Hufflepuff. Hermione was no where in sight, probably in the library. Harry instantly marched over to his dorm mates and the kid.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing?!" He demanded, coming to a stop in front of the quivering Hufflepuff.

"He was asking for it, Harry. He accused you of being a liar. He blamed you for Cedric's death. He doesn't think You-Know-Who is back like you say he is." Ron defended himself, glaring at the kid.

Harry scowled, "Not everyone has to believe me, Ron. You have no right to beat him up just because he believes in something. And for the record, I blame myself for Cedric too. It was my idea to grab the cup at the same time, otherwise he would have lived. Now stop beating up the kid and get the bloody hell away from me. I think we need to stay away from each other for a while."

Ron sneered, "That's just like you. 'Oh, wow is me. I'm all about self-pity. I'm Harry Potter, every time someone dies it's my fault.' You need to get over yourself, mate. See you when you figure out what's right." With that, the red head turned and stalked away.

Harry turned to the second year student, "I'm sorry about him, I really am. Do you want help to the hospital wing?" He smiled politely.

The Hufflepuff straightened up, "Not from you. I don't care who you are, you're a murderer." The boy ran away with a slight limp and was gone within seconds.

Harry stood still, completely taken aback. No one had yet to call him something like that to his face. He felt his chest constricting and let out a pained gasp. And then there was a tear rolling down his cheek, followed by several more. Harry regained control of his body, sprinting from the castle and out onto the Hogwarts grounds. He kept running until he got to the Forbidden Forest, where he stood just barely inside, leaning against a thick tree. The tears he had held back came pouring out, all of his pressed back emotions overflowed, leaving his body shaking and numb. He sank to his knees, sobs racking his chest. He couldn't calm down, no matter how much he was trying. He needed to ride the emotions out, let it leave his system. He lost track of time, but by the time he had calmed down enough to go back to the school, students were flooding out of the Great Hall. Dinner was over and Harry needed to get to Snape's office.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Malfoy waiting there with the Potions Master. He raised an eyebrow at Snape, who sneered, "Draco is skilled in Occlumency. I thought it would be a good idea to have another view on the subject. We'll be starting with Draco trying to invade you're mind."

Harry nodded, not in the mood to argue. He and Draco moved to face each other in the middle of the room. Harry instantly felt the blonde poking at his shields, before quickly tearing through them, Harry gasped in shock, before angrily pushing back, whether he was supposed to or not.

Both teens suddenly found themselves locked in place, unable to move as memories of both of their pasts ran through their minds.

* * *

 _A six year old Harry Potter cowered before his whale of an uncle. He knew he shouldn't have taken the bacon from the table. He was just so hungry, he couldn't help it. Vernon's face was purple in his rage as he swung his belt down once more, leaving a long slash across Harry's bare and already bruised and bloodied back. The young boy bit his lip to keep from screaming, it would only make it worse._

* * *

 _Lucius Malfoy aimed his wand at a four year old Draco as Narcissa stayed back, trying to hide her disgust and shame. Draco didn't understand what was happening. One second he had been playing with one of the younger house elves, the next his father had dragged him away, berating him for playing nice with such low creatures. The boy's body thrashed on the ground, screams tearing from his lips as the Cruciatus Curse was cast on him, over and over until he passed out from the pain._

* * *

 _It was Harry's ninth birthday. He was, of course, celebrating alone. He lifted the steak knife he had stolen from Mrs. Figg so long ago, laying the blade against his wrist, adding a tally mark. He had one for every birthday, having added the ones that he didn't have the knife for. This was something he did every year._

 _"This is what you deserve, Freak." The small, thin, unwanted child whispered to himself._

* * *

 _"DRACO!" Lucius' voice echoed through the halls of Malfoy manor. The younger Malfoy, thirteen years old, shot from his room, running down the stairs to get to his father as soon as possible, hoping to avoid a beating. He knocked on the door of his father's study, patiently waiting to be allowed in. Lucius called for him to enter seconds later. Draco went in to find his father smirking maliciously at the figure of a tied up girl. The girl looked to be no older than Draco, probably younger. Lucius grinned at his son, "I've brought you a gift. This muggle is your's to do with as you please." The man stepped back, obviously waiting for his son to make a move toward the girl._

 _Draco gaped at his father, not thinking he could possibly be serious. He glanced at the girl who was looking at him with pleading blue eyes. He suddenly shook his head, "No."_

 _Lucius scowled, hand going to his wand, "What did you say?"_

 _Draco raised his head calmly, "I said no. I will not do anything to her."_

 _Lucius growled in rage, sending a sharp Crucio at his only son. Draco refused to scream, it wasn't real pain, just a mind trick. When the curse was lifted, his father forced him to face the girl. She was crying. Lucius Avada Kedavra-ed her without a second thought, watching as Draco slouched in defeat. A wicked grin darkened the man's face._

* * *

 _Dudley was Harry hunting again, but now he had a new Swiss Army knife from Aunt Marge. Him and his group of delinquents had cornered twelve year old Harry. His wand was locked up with his other school supplies. He had no way to protect himself. The kids had come to the dead end of an ally, Harry was as far back as he could get._

 _Dudley switch the knife open to the corkscrew. While his friends pinned Harry to the wall, the fat pig of a boy stepped closer. He placed the tip of the curling metal against Harry's bare stomach, one of the friends had removed his shirt at Dudley's request. Slowly, the corkscrew was twisted, embedding itself in Harry's skin and twirling deeper into his flesh. He didn't scream, he didn't do anything. He gets what he deserves._

* * *

Many more memories came and went, until the two boys knew everything about the other, every single possible thing. Every memory one of them had up until that point was accessible to the other, even if they had yet to see it.

When they broke from the trance, they just stared at each other in horror as Snape looked between the two in worried confusion, mainly pointed to Draco.

When they finally spoke, it was at the same time, "I'm so sorry." Then they continued to stare. Draco slowly took a step forward, holding out his hand expectantly. Just as slow, Harry gave him his left arm. Draco rolled up the sleeve, revealing the fifteen tally marks carved into his skin. The blonde winced, moving into Harry's right hand, finding the "I must not tell lies." on the back. His next move surprised both of them. He pulled off Harry's shirt, who was too surprised to do anything to stop him. Harry quickly crossed his arms over himself, trying to hide as much of the damage as possible, a look of horror settling on his features.

Draco shook his head, forcing Harry to uncross his arms whether he wanted to or not. He saw the fresh scars of "I must not wander." as well as the ugly scar on his stomach from the corkscrew. Draco stepped around the dark-haired boy, eyes widening at the number of scars on the slightly younger boys back. The scars were long, criss crossing each other and overlapping. It was hideous. Harry closed his eyes, hanging his head and waiting for Draco to say something about it, to tease him, to laugh. He definitely wasn't expecting to look up and find the Slytherin looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know." He whispered, handing Harry his shirt.

"No one knows." Harry replied, slipping back into his shirt, relaxing slightly now that his scars were hidden away, "I didn't know about you, either."

Draco shook his head, "Why do you stay with them? Surely you have enough inheritance to live on your own, away from those monsters."

Harry scowled, "Dumbledore sent me there after that night with Voldemort. He wanted me to be with family away from the wizarding world. He didn't want me to grow up in a place where everyone knew my name. I tried to tell him what they were doing, he called me delusional, said I was thinking too much into their words and actions. He claims there are blood wards surrounding their house that keep me protected."

Snape, who had been watching the teens is utter shock, stood straighter, "Blood wards? Around the Dursley's? I highly doubt it." At Harry's confused expression, the potions master continued, "Blood wards aren't just made, Harry. They need to be cast using a blood ceremony, something you're mother would never use, especially to ward the Dursleys." He said the name like it was the worst thing someone could possibly be.

"So, then... Dumbledore has been lying to me? All this time, that old b*** has been sending me to hell EVERY F*** YEAR FOR NO REASON!" By the end of his last sentence, Harry was openly showing his anger, practically growling out the words. Seemingly without realizing, Draco took a comforting step closer.

Snape's features softened, something that Harry had never seen before, "Harry, if I had known, I swear I would have gotten you out of there. I promised your mother that I would look after you. I don't know if you know this, but we were best friends, your mother and I. She made me your 'back up' godfather, in case something happened to Sirius. She never wanted you to even associate with the Dursleys, let alone live with them. They had a whole list of people that you could have gone to, none of whom were the Dursleys. I thought you were safe there, so I left you. As the next in line after Sirius, getting you from them wouldn't have been a problem, if only I had known what really happened there."

Harry stared at him for a moment, his face expressionless. When he spoke, his voice conveyed nothing, "What about Draco?"

Snape frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Draco. You are his godfather, are you not?" Harry went on, ignoring Draco's panicked look.

Severus' eyes narrowed, "I am."

"Then why haven't you taken him away. He's got it just as bad as I do." Harry's voice remained level, but his eyes were sad.

Severus' eyes widened, staring at his blonde godson, "Draco, why didn't you tell me?" The older man took a step towards the two teens.

This time it was Harry who moved closer to Draco, their shoulders brushing against each other. Draco met Snape's eyes, "Because I'm a failure, I only got want I deserved. A-and he said that if I tried to tell someone, that he'd kill me himself." His words faded to a whisper. Harry's hand intertwined with the blonde's hesitantly, Draco gladly accepted the comfort. The two had grown closer in the few minutes that had passed, simply because both of them knew everything about the other. They knew the other as if they had lived their life along side them.

Severus practically gaped at Draco. His expression quickly changed from shock to anger, "I'm going to kill Lucius. You are NOT a failure, Draco. And you will not be returning to that house."

Draco's eyes grew large, "What are you talking about, Sev? Of course I'm going back, where else would I go?"

Snape shook his head, "I have a house, one of the old Prince manors, from my mother's side of the family. As the last living Prince, I have claim over it and have been making it suitable for living if the need came. It is under the Fidelius Charm, and I am secret keeper. You'll be safe there. I can train you, teach you everything you'll ever need to know, including how to fight without a wand." He crossed his arms, leaving no room for argument.

Draco's shoulders sagged in relief, as if a giant weight had been taken away after being with him for far too long. A second later, he straightened up again, "I'll go. But we're taking Harry with us." The blonde squeezed the hand he was still holding noticeably tighter.

The ebony-haired male connected to that particular hand stared at him in shock, "Huh? Why take me?"

Draco continued to watch his godfather, "We are taking Harry with us." He said it again, making sure the other two understood the finality in his voice.

After a minute or two, Snape nodded, "Yes, I agree. Potter, would you like to join us? I will be able to apparate us from Hogsmeade directly to the manor on the last day of the school year. Dumbledore won't know until it is to late. If you wish, we won't even return for the next year." He looked to Harry for his answer.

The Boy-Who-Lived looked between the others quizzically, "A-Are you serious?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course, Potter. This is not a joking matter." Severus raised an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer.

Draco and Harry's eyes met, silvery grey on emerald green. The blonde gave Harry an encouraging half-smile, barely more than a slight shift in the corners of his mouth. Finally, the other boy nodded, "Yes. Please. Take me as far away from that lying bastard as possible." Burning emerald eyes turned to meet obsidian black. Harry's new found guardian let a small smile flicker across his lips in understanding as he gave a slight nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter two:**

The end of the year was coming closer, exams were done and final grades were on the way.

In the few months that had passed since Harry, Draco, and Snape's plan was formed, Harry had really gotten to know the two, especially Draco. He learned that 'Prince' was Snape's mother's maiden name, one of the eldest families in pure blood. As he spent more and more time with the two Slytherins, he grew alarmingly close to Draco, and Draco to him. Some people would call their relationship unhealthy, but that's just how they were. They were there to comfort each other when the memories were too much, to look to across the hall when they were sure no one was watching except for the other. Draco went to every Occlumency lesson after the fateful night, and Harry was glad of it, as he was a comforting support that helped Harry build a strong wall around his mind.

The best part was, Umbridge was gone. The Ministry had pulled her out after getting one too many complaining letters from parents and students regarding her actions. She was sent to Azkaban for her use of blood quills. Dumbledore was, unfortunately, given back the position of Headmaster.

Harry pretended to know nothing of Dumbledore's lies, and had taken to ignoring the man all together. He continued to hang out with Ron and Hermione, but he withdrew himself from conversations, preferring to simply listen to them as they relentlessly argued. He began to take more notice on how they treated him. After being around Draco, he learned how a true friend should care for another. Neither Ron nor Hermione ever treated him as nicely as Draco, or even Snape, did now.

Proof of this came on the morning they received their marks. Harry had an 'O' in everything, having decided that it was time he let his brainy side show. Even then, though, he hid his grades from Hermione. Honestly, being smart was all she had going for her.

Said bushy haired girl was holding up her results, bragging about all the O's she got, ignoring the E's in Herbology, Potions, and DADA, though her disappointment in herself was obvious. She turned to Harry, "Come on, then. Let's see your marks, Harry." When he hesitated, Hermione noticed, "What is it? Are they bad? I'm sorry Harry, maybe if you spent more time studying, this wouldn't have happened." She said, right before snatching the paper from Harry.

His protests were cut short when Hermione's eyes widened. For a long moment, all she did was stare at his marks, her mouth hanging open in shock. Suddenly, her head shot up in Harry's direction, "Harry! I cannot believe you!" At his confused look, she continued, "Obviously you cheated!"

Ron looked up from his dinner, "What? How'd you do it, mate!"

Harry glared at the two, "I didn't cheat, why would you guys even think that? I actually have a brain, you know." But they didn't know. Harry was used to hiding his intelligence, fore if he ever got a better grade than Dudley in anything, it called for a beating. He hadn't been able to shake the habit of down playing himself until just recently, after getting the support from Draco.

"What are you talking about, Harry? I've always been smarter than you, and let's face it, you aren't really all that bright. The only possible way you could have gotten these grades is if you cheated." She said it like it was obvious.

Harry sneered, "Actually Hermione, I think it's you that's not so bright. If you really think I'd cheat, then you obviously don't know me." Harry stood, preparing to walk out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sprung from her seat on the other side of the table, leaning over said table to wrap her hand around Harry's wrist, "Don't you dare walk away from me, Harry James Potter!" Her voice was now slightly raised in a shrill tone.

As Harry scowled at her, he noticed the staff and students fall silent, watching him and Hermione curiously. He regarded her cooly, "Let me go, Hermione."

She glared at him, "No, I will not let go. You are going to stay here and talk to me! Why won't you just admit that you cheated!"

Harry yanked his arm away forcibly, almost making Hermione lose her footing, "I won't admit it because I. Did. Not. Cheat! Now get that through your thick skull!" In the corner of his eye, he noticed McGonagall stand and make her way towards them. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach. Suddenly, a hand was in his. A hand he had become very familiar with. Draco Malfoy was willingly holding Harry Potter's hand in front of the entire school.

The blonde looked at Hermione coldly, "I think, Granger, that you best keep your assumptions to yourself, especially when they are wrong." Snape was standing too, now that one of his students were involved, and walking quickly to the trio.

Ron stood angrily, "Don't you dare talk to Hermione like that! And get your bloody hand away from Harry's!"

Draco glanced at their clasped hands, probably just noticing that he had done it. It had become a natural thing for them, something they always did in each other's presence. He looked back up, only tightening his grip on Harry's hand, "No, I don't think I will."

Ron growled, "I warned you!" He fumbled for his wand, yanking it free from his pocket and pointing it at Draco. As he opened his mouth to shout a spell, he found himself unable to speak.

Harry had been faster, and before Ron could even start his incantation, he was silenced and disarmed. Harry practically growled, "I will NOT let you harm my best friend, Ron." His Avada green eyes glowing in his fury.

By now, McGonagall was just reaching them, "What in Merlin's name is going on?" The words were quickly followed by a quick charm sent at Ron, ending his silence.

Harry scowled at the greying witch, "Isn't it obvious? I got all O's so I must have cheated, isn't that right Hermione? Because stupid little Potter couldn't possibly get good grades on his own!"

"Why, you-!" Ron growled out, balling his fists.

McGonagall huffed, interrupting him, "That is not how you speak to a professor, Mr. Potter. I expect better from you. And Ms. Granger, do not accuse someone of cheating unless you are sure. Mr. Potter, please return Mr. Weasly's wand so everyone can calm down and return to their seats. And Mr. Weasley, please refrain from further insulting your school mates." Hermione grumbled something under her breath, Harry reluctantly returned Ron's wand, and Ron continued to glare daggers at Draco. Not one of them sat.

Severus reached the group, regarding them silently. Many of the Gryffindors at the table were glaring or scowling at Draco, angry that he dared come over here and insult their 'Griffindor Princess' and lay a hand on the Boy-Who-Lived. Some of them were starting to stand, even more of them were griping their wands.

Severus, surprising everyone, put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "Are you okay, Harry? Draco?"

"We're fine, simply annoyed." Draco sneered at the Gryffindors. Harry nodded in agreement at his side.

Severus leaned closer to the two, whispering so that no one else could hear, "Be prepared to run. Dumbledore is heading this way. It seems our plans must be put into action sooner than we thought." Sure enough, the old headmaster was already halfway to the group, a mostly concealed anger in his twinkling blue eyes. McGonagall was still fuming, but busy conversing with Hermione. Draco and Harry's eyes met, both of them sporting identical smirks. A small smile flickered on the potion master's face before disappearing just as fast. Just before the bearded man reached the group, Severus cast a quick slipping charm on the floor as him and the two boys raced from the room.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, and a few other students and professors raced after them, only to slip and slide across the floor, Ron being the only one to fall onto his rear.

By the time everyone else had made it out of the castle, the three runaways had made it into the Forbidden Forest, their speed barely slowing. They wove around trees in a zig zag pattern to better avoid flying spells, moving faster when a bright red spell nearly hit Draco. They were nearly to the apparition point, when Harry collapsed from a stunner. Draco stopped to lift Harry so he held one of the younger boy's arms over his shoulder with his other arm wrapped around the black haired boy's waist to support his weight, not having enough time to take out his wand and awaken him that way. Severus was waiting for them beyond the boarder only a few yards ahead.

Behind them, they heard Dumbledore shout out a slightly dark form of a stunning spell, but luckily, Draco had enough time to dodge the purple streak by moving behind a tree. Taking the last few steps, Draco reached out for Severus' hand and they appeared away with a distinct crack that echoed through the dark forest.


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**Important AN:**

Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated my stories. It's actually been so long that I've kind of lost my intentions for them, if that makes any sense. I know the big things I want to happen, but it's the little things that are getting to me. So, what I'm asking of you guys, is to tell me what you'd like to happen next and what you're expecting from me and this fic. Please feel free to PM me your ideas and/or thoughts, or simply review. I really don't want to abbondon my stories, though if anyone feels that they would like to adopt the story and give it the attention it deserves, then feel free to ask and we'll work something out. Thank you to everyone who as favorited and followed this story and me as an author.


	4. Important AN 2

Hey everyone, I have some important news. This story has officially been adopted by CrimsonShadow650. They've already posted the first two chapters and is currently working on getting the 3rd up. I'm really sorry to have dropped out like this, but I really think CrimsonShadow650 will be able to do good by Tortured Souls. Please follow their version of the story if you'd like to keep reading Tortured Souls.


End file.
